


Don't leave me

by KarlaCRL



Series: Don't leave me [4]
Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Breaking The Rules, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaCRL/pseuds/KarlaCRL





	Don't leave me

“Don’t leave me… Please?” Chris groans pouting as you stand up from the bed, trying to get dressed quickly. You just did one of the most stupidest things, you can do in space! That is sleeping with your colleague. Really, Lewis will kill you. She is strict with her rules!

          You turn to look at the man, whose fault is all this. Just as you about to glare at him, you melt at the spot. Not, that is not fair! The man is just too adorable and hot at the same time! They should just charge him guilty right at the spot! You were on the edge of giving in to his pouting and climbing back into the bed to him, but you were reminded of the rules.

“Come on, Chris. We have to respect the rules. Since we already broke them.” you sigh and look away again, trying to find your underwear.

“Then we can break them for a bit longer.” he whines, watching amused your desperate searching. You throw him a strict stare. “What? It’s not like they don’t know what’ve been up to for months. It just happened now…” he shrugs, sitting up in the bed, reaching for you to grab you. It doesn’t take him too long. Soon you are sitting on the bed again. But with your underwear in your hands.

“For months, huh?” you tease him, putting the panties on.

“Don’t tell me, you didn’t feel the same.” he says making a hurt look, watching your motions hungrily as you are getting dressed.

“Oh, I did, trust me.” you smiled at him, pecking his lips. When he wants to deepen the kiss, however, you stand up from the bed, stepping out of his reach. “But that doesn’t mean, we still have to break the rules. Besides there is a work have to do.”

“(y/n), we are in the space. The work won’t run away if we just stay together for few hours more.” he says, whining again.

           Oh really, sometimes, Christopher Beck, the great doctor of the crew and the introvert, is such a baby. And not introverted at all! How could this guy manage to hide in the body of the sweet doctor he was at the beginning of the mission? You never found out. But you really liked this side of him. Even though, it could bring you troubles. Like now, for example. This was just so wrong, yet it felt so right! How could you resist this guy? You just had to. For the sake of the mission… For sake of your lives, because Lewis would most likely drop of you off in the space somewhere, if she found out.

           Chris might be right about the thing, that the crew already knows about this. You could really imagine Mark preparing teasing for you two, and now making jokes and remarks about why are you gone for so long? The others would probably play along, but not Lewis. Or Jonanssen.

           You shake your head, trying to rid of all those disturbing thoughts. Just as you want to lean down for the rest of your clothes, two large hands get hold of your waist. When did he get out of the bed?!

“Chris -…” you want to protest, but his lips are soon attached to your neck. He is kissing, licking and gently biting on it. You bite on the bottom of your lip, trying to resist.

“Shhh… Come back to bed.” his voice is in a deep whisper and just that makes you moan.

You tilt your head to give him a better access to your neck, concentrating only on his lips on your neck and his hands rubbing circles on your hips. While his full body is tightly pressed against your back. You can feel his hardening cock pressing at the small of your back. You shouldn’t give in, but the temptation is too big and it makes you excited.

Soon, Chris’s hands move to your breasts massaging them, making you sigh in pleasure and closing your eyes, leaning your head against his shoulder. You are getting lost in the sensations, he is providing. When he starts rubbing his cock against your panties, you moan softly.

You can’t take it anymore and turn to face him, only for your lips to be caught by his in a passionate, deep and hungry kiss. His tongue slips into your hot cavern, meeting your own, trying to fight over dominance. You already gave in into this, but you didn’t want to lose this fight. That would be too easy for him.

When you break apart because of the lack of oxygen, you playfully glare at him and lightly slap his firm chest. But then put your hand flat on it, biting on your bottom lip again.

“You are not being fair…” you whisper, hovering your lips over his. Tracing your fingers down from his chest to his pelvis, only to hear him groan.

“Yet you are the teasing one…” he kisses your lips again, lifting you up, so you could wrap your legs around his waist. That makes you moan against his lips. But the moan is swallowed by him, as he keeps kissing you and walking back to bed.

           While putting you gently on the bed, Chris never stops kissing you, his hands roaming all over your body, as well as yours over his. This is like a dream come true. Even though, you spent the whole last night together, it still comes to you as miracle something like this could happen. Without kidding, you had a crush on this man ever since the beginning of this mission, and this is just incredible. You had never thought, he would be interested in someone like you…

           From your lips, Chris moves through your jaw to your neck again, leaving there soft pink marks. Not enough to be visible, but enough to be made. He keeps making marks over to your collarbone, where he places special kisses, looking into your eyes. It would seem so innocent if you both weren’t completely naked and his eyes weren’t so beautifully dark with lust.

           Soon, he kisses his way down to your breasts, paying attention with his lips to one, and moving one of his hands to the other. As he kisses, licks and bites your left nipple, he tugs and pinches with his hand on the right one.

           This is enough to make you a moaning mess. You try to make it as quiet as possible, because you don’t want anyone to hear. But, obviously Chris doesn’t care, since his free hand just disappeared in your panties to your private place, which made you gasp loudly. His index finger starts rubbing your clit, making you moan. Switching your breasts with his mouth and hand.

           When he gets bored of your breasts, he traces kisses to your panties, keeping the eye contact with you. Yes, you never stopped looking at him. It is kind of turning you on. Chris kisses the spot right above the hem of the fabric, before taking in in his teeth, slipping it down your legs. You had to lift up your butt a little, so it would be easier for him to slide the panties down your legs.

           Once you completely naked again, he throws one of your legs over his shoulder, kissing it from the knee to your upper thigh, but stopping closely, oh so closely, right where you need him. The same thing, he does to your other leg. Now, however, he even kisses the most private part of your body.

           Wave of ecstasy washes over your body, while his skilled tongue rolls over your clit and into you. He doesn’t use his fingers, yet. His hands are on your thigs to keep them apart, so he could properly work with his mouth. And oh yes, this was just perfect. You throw your head backwards, closing your eyes, with your lips slightly apart.

“Chris… Please… Stop teasing.” you start to beg, when it gets too overwhelming but he just makes sure, you won’t cum yet. He is teasing you, just as you were teasing him before. You know it is a revenge. And even though, it is a really sweet revenge, you need something more for him to do.

           You can feel his lips stretch into a smile as a response to your begging. He completely stops, though. What the hell?! You open your eyes to glare at him, but he quickly moves up to kiss you without warning, pushes one finger into you, making your back arch. Soon after follows second finger. Stretching and scissoring you.

           Chris keeps kissing you and you try to kiss him back, but get easily distracted by his hand in you. You open your eyes, tugging at his lower lip, making him groan. That makes you smirk. But it’s quickly wiped away, when he thrusts third finger into you. Gasp after gasp is leaving your mouth. Moan after moan is echoing through the small room.

“Chris… I’m about to…” you warn him, as if on cue, he goes back down and starts teasing your clit with his tongue. It doesn’t take long before you arch your back, a silent scream leaving your lips as you orgasm. Chris swallows all of your juices and then goes back up, kissing you. You can clearly taste yourself, which makes you grimace.

“What? You don’t like what you taste like?” he asks amused at your expression. You smirk and flip him over, so he is the one on the back now and you hovering over him.

“I don’t like what I taste like, but I like what you taste like.” you whisper into his ear, tugging at his ear lobe gently with your teeth. A mischievous twinkle in your eyes, when you look at him.

           Just that simple gesture makes his breath hitch. But when you kiss your way down his chest to his manhood, it’s only about breath hitching. You don’t really waver and take the tip of his length into your mouth, sucking on it lightly. A gasp leaves Chris’s lips, making you smile.

           You pay special attention to his tip with your mouth, pumping the rest of his cock with your hand. Soon you take as much as you can into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks. Your eyes flicker to his face, only to witness him having closed eyes and parted lips. His hands tangles into your hair, trying to control the bobbing of your head. That’s enough for you to start deep throating him.

           Moans and groan leaves the man’s throat. It’s a music to your ears, making you hum, satisfied with your job. The hum sends vibration up and down his cock, pleasuring him a bit more.

           You make the motion up and down few more times with your head, before feelings his muscles on legs tensing up, where you put your hands for support. A little more, and you can feel the sticky liquid going down your throat. You wait until Chris comes down from his high, cleaning him up and then coming back up to him.

“That was…” He is trying to catch his breath, while looking at you with a smile. His chest heaving up and down with uneven breathing. “Amazing…” he finishes the sentence, lifting his head up to kiss you.

           Just about when your lips are barely touching, comes a knock on the door and someone’s clearing out of the throat. Mark.

“Not, that I want to interrupt your sexy time, but it seems like we can’t keep others away from this particular part of the ship. And guys… you are not trying to be quiet at all! Just saying.” he says from behind the door.

           You look at Chris with wide eyes and he looks back at you with arched brows, before both you burst out laughing. Well, poor Watney…


End file.
